


The last one standing

by abbyannabananaella



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella
Relationships: Councillor Bronte/Fintan Pyren, Hordak/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Emery and Bronte stormed through the halls of the ever winding corridors of the councilor's main meeting hall. Emery was cursing in between hefty, anxiety ridden breaths while Bronte stayed silent, his body shaking and his eyes darting around as he paced forward in swift movements. Silent, but panicking.  
Emery clenched his fists. "I knew we weren't in the right! We're just as bad, probably worse! God, this Is bad, this is just like k-" he stopped his angered rant, breaking into another string of curses.  
Bronte shuddered at the mention of Kenric, his body shaking more violently than before.  
Emery growled loudly, breaking into an angered shout. "This is all so insane. How did we let this happen?"  
Bronte scowled. "None of this was our doing! How were we supposed to control the doings of another elf? We have no control over her actions!"  
He rolled his eyes hard. "Bronte, we could have payed more attention! You know it!"  
Bronte was going to bark back when suddenly the floor beneath him gave way, a portal opening beneath him. Emery gasped and grabbed one of Bronte's sweaty hands, Bronte letting out a pained yelp as his body dangled down, Emery being the only thing keeping him from falling.  
Bronte looked up at his friend, his grip tightening. "Emery, Emery!" He didn't know which words to say. "Help!"  
"Shit, I'm trying!" Emery said, obviously panicked. He tried heaving Bronte up, but the weight of Bronte's body sent him to his knees, his knees hitting the floor with a painful thunk. Emery winced.  
Bronte felt his grip loosen, and he cried out. "Emery!"  
Emery cursed. "I know, I know! I'm trying!"  
Bronte gasped as his fingers slipped from Emery's, the two men's sweat causing their hold to weaken. His eyes went wide as his hand disconnected completely from his friend's, sending him falling into a darkness as the portal door closed behind him.  
\--  
Bronte was falling. That part he was certain of. Falling to where was the current question on his mind, before his body fell through the black colored clouds, revealing the surroundings he was falling to. He was high up in the air, above the rickety metal buildings below him.  
Bronte's thoughts caught up and he immediately started panicking again, his breathing quickening as he fell fast towards the ground.  
He was going to die!  
Bronte let out a sharp scream as his body hit the ground, his body crumbling to a heap on the floor.  
He *should* be dead. The pain in his body made him feel dead, so why was he still alive? Breathing however shakily, but still breathing nevertheless.  
The pitter patter of excited footsteps echoed through the sky, headed towards Bronte, who lay still on the ground, the pain to much for him even to move his neck to see his approacher.  
A cat like girl leaned over him, giggling. She studied him closely before trotting off again, leaving him alone once more.  
Minutes went by before more footsteps were heard, this time more slow and collected. Calm.  
A shadow dropped over him, and Bronte caught sight of a woman. A woman, right? That seemed to be a woman. She stayed silent, looming over him. Her long black hair floated above her head, and she wore red velvet and magenta robes, which were ripped at the ends. She wore a mask in similar colors, maybe to hide her identity or to cover scars. Likely both.  
Her sleeve rolled down her wrist as she reached out, not to offer him help but rather to move her fingers, emitting a red lightning that raced towards Bronte, striking him.  
Bronte's breath hitched, his body sitting up with a start, but quickly slamming back to the floor, hard. He wriggled around in pain, whimpering loudly. The woman giggled quietly, the lighting finally stopping and turning into a more liquidy magic, wrapping around Bronte's slim frame and trapping him in a tight coil. Bronte breathed shakily, his eyes full of tears.  
The woman's pointy ears lifted in amusement, and she carried him away.  
Bronte was barely paying attention when the woman brought him into a large throne room, shoving him forward onto his knees in front of a throne, a large figure sitting on it. He grimaced at the sight, knowing this wasn't someone to pick a fight with. The figure snapped his fingers, beckoning him forward. "Up."  
Bronte swallowed, nodding.  
"Boy, who are you?"  
He bit back a retort along the lines of 'I'm older than you' and rather just stepped forward, bowing slightly.  
"Bronte Soren. I'm an elf." He said, his ears lifting.  
The woman hummed. "Bronte. A wise name. Too bad it was wasted~"  
The figure snarled. "Hush, Alura."  
Bronte bit back a snicker.  
Alura quieted herself, stepping back.  
The larger one smiled, though his eyes were full of evil and *lust*. He grinned.  
Bronte wanted to flee, knowing what came next might not be the most enjoyable. He swallowed.  
"Bronte. Kneel."  
Bronte hesitated before complying, getting onto his knees. "Who are you?" He asked in return.  
"I am Lord Hordak to my followers, Hordak to Alura, but to you-" he sneered. "I am master."  
Bronte flushed. "You can't be serious."  
"Oh, I am very serious. Maybe dear Alura was right about you. Such a wise name, wasted on a petty fool." He cackled, and Alura hummed in response.  
Bronte fidgeted. "You're insane."  
He frowned. "That's the point, darling." He said with a twinkle of rage in his eye. "Now. Listen closely to my instructions, and the rest of your life will be easy. You'll live a life of pleasure, but one of servitude and usefulness. Use to me and Alura, and whomever I decide is worthy enough to have you." He grinned.  
Bronte blushed. "You monster, do you even hear yourself when you speak? I won't do anything for you, I won't!" He retorted, his eyes welling up. His voice was full of panic.  
Cold hands pressed into his shoulders, fingers digging into them. Alura spoke softly and slyly, her voice entrancing. "You will, if we *train* you right. You will be what we need, when we need it." She said, running a delicate hand through Bronte's recently washed hair. He grimaced.  
Hordak chuckled, standing up. "Now be a good little elf, and I'll show you what it feels like to be someone's pet." He said. "You'll be happy with us eventually, whether you think you will or not."  
He took Bronte's chin in his fingers. "Understand?"  
He nodded slowly. Hordak grinned, and he got started.


	2. Ready for the day

Bronte groaned as he woke from his painful slumber. He ached positively everywhere. His head swirled with confusing, tempering thoughts. He blinked, twitching his fingers around a bit. His glossy eyes widened when he heard the door creaking open, but he didn't turn his head, in too much pain to in the first place.   
A light voice gasped quietly. "Oh, my god. I hate him so much." A girl. A young girl, by the sounds of it. He raised a brow.   
The girl came into his view. It was a young girl, looking to be a bit older than Sophie. She had yellowish blond hair with a little hair bump in the front. She looked distressed. "I'm adora, by the way. What's.. What's your name?"   
Bronte rolled his eyes. "Bronte Soren." He croaked.   
She grimaced. "I'm really sorry about what he did to you. I can't stay long, but don't.. Don't let him break you."   
There was footsteps coming near the room. "Ah, shit! I gotta go, sorry bronte. Stay strong!" She ran off.  
Bronte bit his lip, closing his eyes as the door slammed closed again, before opening up again minutes later.   
"Prisoner, here's your dinner." The door closed again.   
Bronte turned towards the door weakly, grimacing. There was a tray, with gray mush on the plate, and a little block of what looked like a protein bar. Weird.  
He flopped back over. No way was he eating that garbage.   
\---  
Emery scoffed. "Zarina, say that again! I fucking dare you." He snapped into the darker skinned woman's face.  
"I said we're all at fault! are you deaf?" She retorted angrily. "Liora, that's what I said, right?"  
Liora shifted in her seat. "U-uh.. You actually did blame emery in particular as well... Though." She said softly.  
Zarina spat on the ground. "Screw both of you."  
"screw you!" Emery snapped back.  
Terik groaned loudly. "You two are acting like children! Placing blame and whatnot. You're not even concerned that our friend is in danger!"  
Emery turned towards him, seething. "I'm very concerned!"  
"Then stop acting like a baby!" Zarina told him.  
"You're just as bad!" Emery retorted.  
Terik rubbed his forehead. "You all are either deaf or stupid."   
"Probably stupid." Liora pipped up.   
Terik nodded, giving her a 'these two are so annoying' look.   
She gave him a 'I know baby, stay strong' look in return.  
Terik smiled at her, walking over to her, taking her hand and helping her up.   
She smiled at him back.   
Zarina and emery kept arguing, but they ignored them, opting to find a few of the other councilors in hope to have a more civilized conversation.  
Thankfully for them, Noland and Clarette stood chatting quietly in the main room. Two calm, mature elves.  
Terik signaled to Noland.  
"Hey, terik." He said to him.   
Terik nodded. "We were hoping to have a plan discussion?"   
"We need to call a meeting today." Clarette interjected.  
"Most certainly." Liora said.  
Terik nodded.   
"We can wait for a moment. Zarina and Emery are being immature." Terik said, and Noland laughed.  
Liora nodded in agreement. "I can't believe them."   
"They're in distress, it's understandable. Emery deals with his panic differently than we do." Clarette informed.  
"That doesn't explain zarina'a poor attitude." Terik reminded her.  
"That's just zarina's personality." Noland chuckled.  
Terik laughed softy.  
"So, what's the plan?"  
There was a loud snicker from behind them. "You won't get very far with that conversation."   
Terik shuddered. No. It couldn't be.  
He whipped around.  
No. No.   
Fintan, that *bastard* fintan. The murderer. The psychopath. No.  
He stood, leaning against the wall, with a sinister smirk on his slender, handsome face.  
"Where's bronte?" liora said, her voice cracking.  
"Oh, I don't have him." Fintan said, his face darkening. "I'm here for that exact reason. Bronte is missing, and we need to find him."  
"What, so you're going to help us?" Noland asked.   
"Yes, Tirant. I'm helping you." Pyren scoffed.  
Terik shook his head. "You're tricking us."   
Fintan rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd think that, winter. You and Polarstone are so naive."   
He grimaced at that. "Oralie isn't naive."  
"I beg to differ."  
Terik rubbed his forehead, and liora rubbed his back. "Clarette, call a council meeting, would you?"  
Clarette nodded and trotted off.  
Fintan grinned. "Thank you. I want to find him, just as much as you do. Bronte... Bronte is really important to me." He said, his expression softening. "I've been with him for the longest. I don't want him getting hurt."   
Terik was surprised at that. "He's important to you?"  
"Yes. I-I... I love him." He said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.  
Terik didn't know how to respond to that, nodding awkwardly.   
Fintan cleared his throat. "Shall we go to the meeting now?"  
Terik nodded. "Yes, let's go."


End file.
